


The First Time

by orphan_account



Series: Scydia [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scydia's firsts. <br/>Inspired by http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_meqxqnOIoM1rrf5qd.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The first time they kissed, it was the day of the full moon and his emotions were everywhere and he just couldn’t get a hold of himself. 

When they were in that room together, and kissed, he finally felt okay. His emotions calmed down, and he felt grounded. When they separated that’s when he realized what they just did, so he ran. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time they held hands, it was when they were walking down the hall and everyone was staring. 

Allison and Jackson were snuggled up by Allison’s locker, and Lydia and Scott laced their fingers together and walked through the hall calmly. 

When they were holding hands, they felt stronger. Like they could handle the pain of seeing their exes being together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The first time they actually hugged, it was when they were watching a movie together at Scott’s house, and it was a romance movie, The Notebook, and Lydia ended up crying.

Scott wrapped his arms around her, and shushed her. That night, she stayed the night with him and slept in one of his shirts and boxers, and he realized he liked his clothes on her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time he took her on a date, it was on her birthday and they drove all the way out to Los Angeles because he wanted to treat her to something special, not to just some dinner at the diner in Beacon Hills. She deserved more than that.

He took her to some place that was themed like Peter Pan, because it’s her favorite movie and she’s always wanted to come here. 

They laugh, and just enjoy themselves. 

They have their first REAL kiss that night, in the pouring rain, completely wrapped around each other and nothing was better. 

It wasn’t something lust filled, like the kiss in that room. This kiss was slow, sweet, easy. It made both of their breaths hitch, and made them want more, but they didn’t go further. They both wanted to wait for that.


End file.
